Your Smile
by phila sungie
Summary: Yesung mengira Wokkie adalah Moon Geum Young ketika tak sengaja mereka bertemu di taman bermain. Fanficton yang sangat gaje. Tapi buat onnie dan dongsaeng mohon di baca yaa...jangan lupa reviewnya


**Summary : Yesung mengira Wokkie adalah Moon Geum Young ketika tak sengaja mereka bertemu di taman bermain**

**Disclaimer : Suju milik Mbah Lee Soo Man tapi Yesung oppa milik Author dan Wokkie oppa **

**Piring…eh maksudnya pairing : Yephi(Yesung+Phila) *di bunuh reader+cloudsomnia+wookie*oke..oke..maksud Phila Yewook cameo Kyumin **

**Warning : Gender switch Wokkie dan Sungmin jadi cewek di panpik ini. Yang gag suka gender switch gag usah baca yaa…yang paling penting panpik gaje sangat. Phila itu author baru jadi cuma menerima pujian*ngarep*,saran dan kritikan menolak keras flame.**

**YOUR SMILE**

Yesung p.o.v

Kurapikan syal yang menutupi sebagian wajahku. Lottre World terpampang jelas di hadapanku. Mungkin ini sebuah pilihan yang benar. Masih teringat jelas di ingatanku ketika Kyu 'si evil prince' itu mengusulkan agar aku berlibur. Sekedar untuk refresing. Menurutnya, aku terlalu penat terhadap aktivitasku sekarang sebagai seorang manager suju crop. Tapi mungkin ini juga suatu pilihan yang salah. Mengingat aku hanya sendirian di taman bermain seramai ini. Sempat terpikir olehku untuk mengajak Kyu. Tapi ide itu ku urungkan menyadari akhir-akhir ini ada Sungmin, cewek manis yang selalu di samping Kyu. Bisa-bisa aku hanya menjadi obat nyamuk jika mengajak Kyu.

"Huh…. Ayo Yesung….fighting!", gumanku sendirian.

Ku injakkan kakiku ke dalam Lottre World yang sudah 5 tahun belakangan ini tak pernah ku kunjungi. Tempat ini sudah jauh berbeda. Terlihat lebih modern menurutku. Ku layangkan pandanganku semua orang tertawa di sini tak ku dapati orang yang sedang bersedih bahkan menangis. Laki-laki dan perempuan,tua dan muda semuanya bahagia. Melihat mereka saja sudah cukup membuatku ikut tersenyum. Ternyata Kyu benar, besok akan ku berikan dia bonus agar bisa mengajak Sungmin bermain di ku bayangkan meraka tersenyum kepadaku sambil terus menerus mengucapkan terima kasih padaku. Sejujurnya aku merasa iri kepada mereka. Andaikan aku punya pacar seperti….

Tiba-tiba seorang jeoya melintas tak jauh dari hadapanku. Dia memakai kaos biru muda dan rok selutut berwarna coklat muda. Untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya ia mengenakan cardigan merah mencolok yang panjangnya selutut serta syal coklat di lehernya. Penampilan yang sangat unik apalagiuntuk alas kakinya ia menggunakan sepatu kets. Rambutnya panjang ikal dan poni lurusnya*reader mohon bayangin Moon waktu main di marry stayed all night yaa…author gag pinter mendeskripsikkan*. Aku sangat mengenal wanita itu. MOON GEUM YOUNG. Actress favoritku. Aku hanya berdiri termangu melihatnya sampai aku menyadari wanita itu sudah menghilang dari pandanganku.

"Babbo kau Yesung…seharusnya kau mengejarnya!"

Kupercepat langkahku menyelusuri taman bermain yang sangatlah padat hari ini. Berkali-kali aku menabrak orang yang ada di depanku dan berkali-kali pula aku harus minta maaf. Cardigan merahnya yang sangat mencolok mungkin akan memudahkanku untuk mencarinya. Ku bulatkan tekatku untuk mengatakan betapa aku sangat menggaguminya dan ingin menjadikan dia pacarku. Terdengar gila memang. Tapi mungkin ini kesempatan pertama dan lagi aku akan bertemu dengan Moon. Peluang dia akan menerimaku sangatlah kecil. Itu sih sudah jelas mana ada seorang aktris mau berpacaran dengan laki-laki tidak jelas yang menembaknya di taman bermain. Kenapa aku bisa menjadi segila. Aha… itu dia. Mataku menangkap seorang wanita berambut panjang ikal mengenakan cardigan merah sedang membelakangiku. Dia sedang membagikan lollipop kepada anak-anak kecil di hadapanya. Tidak salah lagi dia Moon. Bukankah Moon sangat menyukai anak kecil*author ngarang bebas*. Aku medekatinya, setelah jarakku dengan dia kurang dari 1 meter. Aku menarik napas panjang,aku yakin dia akan mendengar perkataanku sekarang.

"Aku sangat menyukaimu. Maukah kau menjadi pacarku" ucapku lantang

Yesung p.o.v end.

Ryeowook p.o.v

"Aku sangat menyukaimu. Maukah kau menjadi pacarku"

Hanya orang bodoh bin babbo yang mengatakan hal tersebut dengan lantang di tempat seramai ini. Aku benar kan? Ku tolehkan kepalaku ke sumber suara. Dapat kulihat seorang namja dengan syal merah yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Tapi bisa kulihat pipinya merona. Wajahnya tertunduk,mungkin dia malu.

"Kau bicara pada siapa?" tanyaku ketika melihat dia menjadi pusat perhatian. Kasihan juga dia.

"Padamu yang memakai cardigan merah" ujarnya masih dengan wajah tertunduk. Semua orang menatapku, seketika aku menyadari bahwa aku sedang memakai cardigan merah mencolok. Akh siapa namja ini?

"Mak..sud..mu…aa….ku….?" entah mengapa aku merasa gugup. Kurasa ini efek dari menjadi pusat perhatian. Aku mungkin merasa malu. Aduh mengapa wajahku terasa panas?

"Iya….!" namja itu terlihat jengkel kemudian ia mendongakkan kepalanya"KAU….!" lanjutnya sambil menutup mulutnya dengan salah satu tangannya

Ryeowook p.o.v end

Author p.o.v

"Jadi kau salah mengira aku Moon Geum Young?" tanya wokkie sambil menyerahkan secup kopi panas yang baru saja di belinya pada Yesung. Udara hari itu sangat dingin.

"Iya..mianheyo! uhm, namamu siapa?aku Cho Yesung*minjem marganya Kyu*!" namja itu tersenyum malu sambil mengulukan tangannya setelah menerima kopi dari Wokkie.

"Aku Kim Ryeowook teman-temanku biasa memanggilku Wookie, kalau oppa mau menjadi temanku oppa harus memanggilku Wookie!" senyum polos ditampilkan yeoja mungil itu.

Lagi-lagi Yesung menarik napas panjangnya ia memutar ujung cup kopi yang ia pegang.

"Wokkie….aku sudah lama menyukai Moon Geum Young. Menurutku dia itu imut dan polos. Aku menyukainya semenjak ia bermain di My Little Bride. Itu sekitar tahun 2004. Di sana ia memainkan peran sebagai pengantin tapi usianya masih muda. Ingin rasanya aku menjadi pemeran laki-laki di film itu. Menikah dengan Moon!" entah mengapa Yesung bisa bercerita panjang lebar pada Wokkie yang notabene baru saja ia kenal.

"Trus apa miripnya aku dengan Moon?" Wokkie menyeruput kopinya pelan.

"Entahlah…mungkin…." Yesung mengikuti Wokkie meminum kopinya tapi karena gugup ia meminumnya terlalu cepat padahal kopinya masih panas "huah ... panas!" ia menjulurkan lidahnya sambil mengibas-ibaskan tangannya di depan lidahnya untuk mengurangi panas yang menjalar di lidahnya.

"Oppa…hati-hati gag usah minum terlalu cepat kopinya masih panas!" Wookie tersenyum lembut.

Yesung p.o.v

Tipe wanita polos dan keibuan. Sangat mirip dengan Moon. Akh mengapa jantungku berdegup kencang melihat dia tersenyum lembut. Apakah aku menyukainya?.Jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh Yesung kau baru saja mengenalnya.

Yesung p.o.v end

"Oppa….gwaecanayo?" Wookie melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Yesung

"Ehm…gwaecana….." Yesung menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal karena Yesung sering menggunakkan sampo d*ve(gubrak)

"Oppa tadi belum meneruskan perkataan oppa apa miripnya aku dengan Moon?", Wokkie berusaha untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan melihat Yesung merasa tidak nyaman. Tapi sepertinya upaya itu tidak berhasil karena Yesung malah semakin menundukkan kepalanya sembari melihat warna hitam di kopi pekatnya yang sebenarnya sangatlah tidak menarik.

"Oh..ya…gimana kalau kita lupakan perkataan kita tadi…" namja itu tersenyum babbo tapi senyuman babbonya itu sangat memikat(author curhat).

Wokkie mengerucutkan mulutnya membuat dia semakin imut "Oppa jangan begitu aku jadi penasaran"

"Ne…jangan marah Wokkie….apa ya?ehm mungkin inner beauty kalian yang hampir sama"

"Inner beauty? berarti sifatku dengan Moon mirip…berarti aku juga bisa menjadi national's little sister dong" lagi-lagi Wokkie tersenyum lembut yang mengambarkan image polos dan keibuan di dalam dirinya. Siapapun yang melihat pasti akan memuji caranya tersenyum.

Deg! Yesung merasakan jantungnya berdegup lagi . Dia yakin ini pengaruh dari senyuman Wokkie. Mendadak suasana menjadi hening Yesung menatap wajah Wokkie cukup lama. Membiarkan dirinya menikmati senyuman yeoja. Menyadari mukanya sudah memerah buru-buru Yesung mengalihkan pandangannya dari Wokkie. Sekarang ia benar-benar yakin kalau dirinya menyukai jeoya di hadapannya.

"Wookie…" akhirnya Yesung membuka suaranya.

"Ne…" ujar Wokkie lembut masih tetap tersenyum

"Ku mohon jangan tersenyum seperti itu!" mendengar Yesung berkata seperti itu sontak Wookie menghilangkan senyumannya karena kaget.

Wookie kembali tersenyum lebar tertawa lebih pastinya "waeyo?mana mungkin aku bisa merubah senyumku"

Yesung masih menundukkan kepalanya tidak berani sedikitpun melihat kearah Wookie "Setidaknya jangan tersenyum ketika di depanku"

Yeoja itu menyentuh pundak Yesung mengetahui bahwa namja di sampingnya serius dengan ucapannya "Oppa…waeyo?"

Baik Yesung maupun Wokkie terdiam. Tenggelam pada pikirannya masing-masing. Suasana berubah menjadi sangat serius. Jujur keduanya membenci suasana seperti ini.

" Karena ku rasa aku mulai mencintaimu"Yesung berkata lirih

"OMO!oppa bercanda?mana mungkin oppa mencintaiku padahal belum sampai satu jam yang lalu kita bertemu"

"Makanya jangan tampilkan senyum seperti itu aku takut mencintaimu terlalu dalam" suara Yesung naik satu oktaf. Keheningan kembali melanda keduanya.

Wookie menghela napasnya "oppa…kau hanya menjadikanku pelarian gara-gara Moon. Oppa melihatku bagaikan Moon jangan seperti itu Oppa. Nanti hanya sakit hati yang oppa terima ketika oppa menyadari bahwa aku bukanlah Moon" ia mengatakan hal tersebut dengan sangat lembut dan senyum yang mungkin takkan pernah hilang dari wajahnya.

"Aku bilang jangan tersenyum lagi….."namja itu kembali membentak Wokkie

"Oppa…"

Yesung berdiri dari bangku itu melihat Wookie sekilas "akan lebih baik jika aku pergi sekarang. Ini hanya pertemuan sesaat antara kita berdua. Anggap saja kau tidak pernah mengenal seorang namja bernama Yesung. Oke wookie?" dia mengatakan hal itu dengan sangat lembut sama lembutnya dengan Wookie.

Yesung berjalan cepat meninggalkan yeoja mungil yang membuatnya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Ia berjalan meninggalkan Lottre World padahal dia belum menikmati satupun wahana permainan di sana. Yesung menyetir mobilnya sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Ternyata begini rasanya jatuh cinta. Terima kasih Wookie sudah menunjukkan aku bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta. Aku tidak akan melupakan rasa ini"

FIN atau TBC

A/n : Panpik kedua. Jelek banget ceritanya pasaran jadi mudah di tebak. Sumpah menurut Phila endingnya nggantung. Menurut reader gimana?. Bilang aja iya. Ma'ap buat Yewook shiper karena Phila misahin mereka*padahal Phila juga Yewook shiper*penginnya mau di bikin sekuelnya. Tapi Phila belum ada ide. Phila nekat publis panpik ini padahal yang forget me now chapter 2 belum di selesai. Maapkan author geblek ini. Ini panpik pelampiasan dari Phila buat pra UN yang sangat menyebalkan. Gara-gara pra UN juga panpik Phila gag selesai-selesai. Sekali lagi ma'apkan daku. Adakah yang menunggu Forget Me Now?cast ma pairing udah Phila tentuin tapi baru Phila buat setengahnya. Ma'ap Phila gag bisa buat panpik secara kilat….

Unnie and Dongsaeng yang baik hati Review ya…..kalau review entar jadi pacarnya oppa deulnya Suju. Cepetan di pesan sebelum kehabisan. Stoknya cuma ada 14(plus suju m)lho. Karena Yesung oppa udah di patenkan milik author panpik ini. Akhir kata GOMAWO.


End file.
